Embodiments are directed to polymeric additives for use in subterranean formations and, in certain embodiments, to traceable polymeric additives that comprise a tagging material and methods of using the traceable polymeric additives in subterranean applications, such as cementing.
Cement compositions may be used in a variety of subterranean applications. For example, cement compositions may be used in primary cementing operations whereby pipe strings, such as casing and liners, may be cemented in wellbores. In a typical primary cementing operation, a cement composition may be pumped into an annulus between the exterior surface of the pipe string disposed therein and the walls of the wellbore (or a larger conduit in the wellbore). The cement composition may set in the annulus, thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened, substantially impermeable material (e.g., a cement sheath) that may support and position the pipe string in the wellbore and may bond the exterior surface of the pipe string to the wellbore walls (or to the larger conduit). Among other things, the cement sheath surrounding the pipe string should function to prevent the migration of fluids in the annulus, as well as protecting the pipe string from corrosion. Cement compositions may also be used in remedial cementing methods, such as in the placement of a cement plug or in squeeze cementing for sealing voids in a pipe string, cement sheath, gravel pack, subterranean formation, and the like.
Polymeric additives, such as elastomers, may be included in a cement composition. Among other reasons, elastomers may be included in a cement composition to improve the mechanical properties of the set cement composition. For example, elastomers may be included in a cement composition to improve the elasticity and ductility of the set cement composition, thereby potentially counteracting possible stresses that may be encountered by the cement composition in a wellbore. In some instances, elastomers that swell upon contact with water and/or oil may be used. These swellable elastomers may help maintain zonal isolation, for example, by swelling when contacted by oil and/or water to seal cracks in the cement sheath and/or micro-annulus between the cement sheath and the pipe string or formation that may be created.
When elastomers are included in a cement composition, the elastomers may tend to float, which could leave certain areas of the cement composition with little or no elastomer. As a result, the cement composition may not have a uniform density distribution when introduced into the formation, resulting in a potential for the design specifications of the cement composition to not be met. Therefore, it can be desirable to determine the location of the polymeric additives such as elastomers in the cement composition.